jojolevesquefandomcom-20200213-history
FAB
FAB (an acronym for "Fake Ass Bitches) is the second promotional single released from JoJo's third studio album "Mad Love" featuring female rapper Remy Ma. It was released on September 23, 2016. Lyrics 1 Sweetie I don't want your cookies If you're looking for applause Keep lookin' Your recipe's boring Need a little more spice in my cookin' Honey, you don't want my problems If you had 'em you would sink to the bottom You should bring your life jacket Cause people like you can't handle this, no Pre-Chorus: Where were you when I needed you? Tell me Where were you when I needed you? Chorus: Fake ass bitches When they smile in your face But behind you It ain't well wishes When they eatin' all the food off your plate And they don't do dishes When they words and they actions blur And they don't know different No time for these fake ass bitches JoJo You can go jump on a bandwagon You, your money And your lame ass friends Go ahead and jump on a bandwagon With you fake ass bitches 2: I been down in the trenches You should know But you don't pay attention You wouldn't know real talk If it screamed out loud in your face Now listen You got away with it I believed you for a hot minute Could've used a friend in the moment But you had to go ghost Leave me lonely Pre-Chorus Where were you when I needed you? Tell me Where were you when I needed you? Chorus: Fake ass bitches When they smile in your face But behind you It ain't well wishes When they eatin' all the food off your plate And they don't do dishes When they words and they actions blur And they don't know different No time for these fake ass bitches Post-Chorus You can go jump on a bandwagon You, your money, and your lame ass friends Go ahead and jump on a bandwagon With you fake ass bitches 3: Remy Ma You not my BFF You not my bestie You a fake ass bitch just like the rest, see I was all the way down You was all the way gone Now you tryna come back Cause I'm all the way on I got both middle fingers all the way up And for fraud broads I don't give two fucks If I say something My moves'll back it You be running your mouth And it don't match your actions And I ain't throwing shade I'm just saying Act like it's a buffet and eat off your own plate Cause it not a compliment when I say you fab You just a F-A-B with your fake ass, bitch Bridge: How about a hand for the real ones? Put it down Had my back since day one Never hear about 'em throwing no shade, no So if you one of us Stand up Tired of the gossip? Think you had enough? Don't worry about 'em Middle fingers up to these... Chorus: Fake ass bitches When they smile in your face But behind you It ain't well wishes When they eatin' all the food off your plate And they don't do dishes When they words and they actions blur And they don't know different No time for these fake ass bitches Post-Chorus: You can go jump on a bandwagon You, your money And your lame ass friends Go ahead and jump on a bandwagon With you fake ass bitches Outro: Wit' yo' bitch ass Wit' yo' bitch ass Category:Songs Category:Singles